LUGARES
by serendipity-789
Summary: Último capítulo.SLASH.El azar hace que Draco comience a conocer aspectos de la vida de Harry que haran que deje de verlo como un objeto, mientras intenta descifrar un acertijo que Narcisa propone con su árbol genealógico
1. En el mercado de Sortobello

Creo que esta historia va a ser corta 3 o 4 capítulos, pero aún no lo sé. Admito sugerencias.  
  
Los personajes no son mios y tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto y..... (ya lo conoceis)

EN EL MERCADO DE SORTOBELLO

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el metro de Notting Hill Gate, eran aproximadamente las 8.30 de la mañana y ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese "maldito mercado muggle". Su madre, Narcisa, avanzaba unos pasos por detrás entreteniéndose en los puestos de fruta. En el fondo le gustaba dedicar las mañanas de los sábados de sus vacaciones a esto, pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, lo reconocería "ni bajo un crucio lanzado por el mismísimo Lord Oscuro". Ir temprano a los puestos de antigüedades que ponían los sábados, y rebuscar entre viejos libros....

"¡Eh! Un momento.... ¡Ese culo!.... ¡Esa espalda!... ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?"

Draco paró en seco y ante el asombro de su madre, la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella detrás de un puesto de manzanas.

-¿Qué demonios haces Draco?

-Espera, espera, mira para allá ¿le ves?

Narcisa miró hacia donde le indica su hijo. Vio a un muchacho alto y moreno "... un momento... "

-Cariño ¿ese no es... Potter?

-Si.... ¿con quién está?

-Parece que con su familia muggle, si, mira le están cargando con más bolsas. Vaya, así que lo que se rumorea es cierto.

-¿Qué se rumorea?

-Que lo tratan tan mal, que solo con esperar un poco el Lord se librará de él sin mover un solo dedo.

Draco sonrió falsamente a su madre y decidió observarlos más de cerca, aunque él ya había cumplido los 16 y podía hacer magia en lugares muggles, a Harry aun le quedaban unos días, así que no podía hacerle nada. Si se prestaba la ocasión, iba a molestarle de lo lindo, aunque solo fuera para ver su hipnotizante mirada.

Narcisa observó como su hijo se alejaba hacia el grupo, despacio, midiendo sus pasos, y sonrió hacia sus adentros, Draco podría engañar a Lucius, incluso a Severus, pero jamás a ella. Desde hacía años sabía como iba a terminar esta historia, lo único que deseaba es que no sufriera. Esto la había empujado a... digamos llevarse bien, con algún que otro "enemigo de los Malfoy", por supuesto, a espaldas de su esposo. "Había que ir preparando el terreno, por si acaso"

Mientras, Draco, se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar al grupo.

-¡Tú! ¡Engendro! Coge las bolsas de verdura

-Sí, tío Vernon, un minuto que...

-Serás vago. O coges esas malditas bolsas ahora mismo o te juro que...

"¿Engendro?" pensó Draco, "Pero... Un momento, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"

Tío Vernon, había agarrado del cuello a Harry mientras escupía su amenaza. Draco quedó paralizado, "una cosa es que sea odioso, y otra es que un maldito muggle le trate así, ese es MI privilegio, YO soy el único que puede humillarlo en público"

Mientras, Harry que caminaba hacia atrás evitando a su tío tropezó con alguien sin querer.

-¡Perdón! Yo...

-¿Nunca miras por donde vas Potter?

-¡Malfoy!

En ese momento se miraron a la cara, Draco quedó petrificado al ver el rostro de su amado archienemigo, estaba morado y verde, los ojos "esos maravillosos y estupendos ojos jade" a penas se le veían y los labios "mis labios, digo, sus labios"estaban llenos de cortes. Harry bajó la cabeza para evitar que lo viera y se escondió detrás de las bolsas que aún no se le habían caído con el encontronazo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Rugió Vernon

-¿Es suyo este 'patán'? Dijo Narcisa, mientras se acercaba rápidamente, con una voz y un ademán que indicaban claramente que una mujer de su clase no iba a permitir tonterías.

-Si, es mi... mi... mi sirviente

-Pues debería vigilar más que tipo de servicio contrata. Su 'sirviente' ha atropellado a mi hijo -¿Estás bien, cariño?

Narcisa cogía el brazo de su hijo, mientras este parecía no reaccionar, al notar un pellizco, miró a su madre, y respondió automáticamente

-Si madre, estoy bien. "¿Sirviente? ¿ha dicho que es su sirviente? Yo a este tío lo convierto en sapo"

-Creo que merecemos una disculpa

Narcisa miró con soberbia hacia Harry que intentaba recoger sin mucho éxito las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo de la calle, a la vez que evitaba que se le cayesen las que tenía en las manos. Si este estaba siendo el peor verano de su vida, hoy seguro que era el peor día.

-La señora está esperando – Dijo Vernon empujando a Harry que cayó a cuatro patas, desperdigando de nuevo todo por el suelo.

-Lo...lo siento mucho. – "No mires hacia arriba, no mires hacia él, ¡Mierda! Me tenía que pasar esto justo delante suyo"

-Así me gusta. (Sonriendo estúpidamente a los Malfoy) Ahora vamos a casa, hoy te quedas sin comida y sin cena.

-Si tío Ver... señor.

Harry recogió rápidamente todas las compras y salió corriendo detrás de sus tíos.

Mientras Draco miraba como el grupo daba la vuelta y desaparecía entre los puestos, con los ojos entornados, pensaba si el Avada sería lo suficiente para "ese ... ese... ese sapo gordo". Narcisa le miraba preocupada pues leía en su rostro todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, había visto la cara de Harry y suponía que el resto del cuerpo estaría igual. Conocía al Gryffindor, y era valiente como los de su casa, esta humillación... nunca creyó que..., escribiría a Snape, él se lo diría a Albus, las cosas se estaban saliendo del límite.

-Hijo, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa – Le dijo dulcemente, intentando parar la tormenta interior de éste.

-Si......¿le has visto la cara? Esos bastardos...."juro que esto lo van a pagar muy caro"

-Si, claro. El ministerio no debería permitir que unos seres inferiores como los muggles trataran así a un mago. Pero claro, como hay que protegerlos. Tu padre tiene razón, que sufran las consecuencias de sus estúpidas decisiones. Claro que ahora que ha vuelto el Lord Oscuro, a esos muggles les queda poco para desaparecer. Lo que no entiendo es porqué aún así les protege. Los Potter siempre fueron muy raros, ahí lo tienes, dejándose humillar en público. Es increíble.

-Ya basta madre, me duele la cabeza

-Si cariño, regresemos, este mercado empieza a tener mucho público. Además hoy tienes invidados a comer ¿recuerdas?

-Invit...¡ah! Si, cierto, Pansy y Blaise, creo que me van a anunciar su compromiso.

-¿Qué bien, verdad? Hacen una bonita pareja.

-¿Bonita? Si bueno.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que a ti, te pase lo mismo. De que tengas una pareja con la que decidas compartir el resto de tu vida. ¿Nadie ocupa tu corazón?

-Soy un Malfoy, no tengo corazón – Dijo con ironía - además creí que papá y tu queríais que Pansy fuera mi esposa.

-¿Pansy? Ummm Guapa, inteligente, Slytherin.... Si, hubiera sido una buena 'Malfoy', a tu padre y a mi nos gustaba hasta que vimos que tenía dos pequeños problemas para ser pareja tuya

-¿Cuáles?

-Draco, el primero ¿no es obvio? Se va a casar con Blaise

-Jajajaja, claro, no me di cuenta ¿Y el segundo?

-¿Hace mucho que no repasa el tema de la familia, verdad Draco?

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

-Esta tarde te encerrarás en la biblioteca con el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, y lo estudias en profundidad, ahí está la respuesta. Pero creí que ya lo sabrias... "Tengo que tener de nuevo 'esa charla' con Lucius"

Continuará.....  
  
Rewievs, please, así me corregís y me ayudais.  
Serendipity


	2. En el parque

Gracias a los que me leeis y a los rewievs, que he contestado donde los dejasteis. Espero que este segundo capítulo os guste más que el anterior.  
IMPORTANTE- Los pensamientos los pongo entre " ", espero facilitaros así la lectura.  
Y lo de costumbre, los personajes no son mios.......

EN EL PARQUE

Era miércoles por la tarde, y estaba cansado de dar vueltas por la gran biblioteca. Se aburría enormemente y además, no había podido olvidar el incidente de Sortobello "Pobre Harry, lo mal que debe de estar pasando ese verano con esos animales. ¡Un momento! ¿Yo sintiendo pena?... Esto es culpa del aburrimiento".

Llevaba días delante del árbol familiar, pero no conseguía ver nada diferente a lo que ya había visto miles de veces. Decidió salir e ir a ver a su padre, desde que había escapado de Azkaban, estaba escondido en los laberintos del sótano de la mansión. "Esos aurores estúpidos jamás le encontrarán". Al salir de la biblioteca una voz le paró en seco.

-¿Has descubierto ya...?

-No madre, por más que miro y remiro el dichoso árbol no sé que es lo que es tan importante que tenga que ver con... Vamos, que no veo que Pansy no cumpliera los requisitos que las otras esposas de los Malfoy. ¿Por qué la descartasteis?

-¿Vas a ver a tu padre?

-Si, para distraerme, a ver si me da una pista.

-Acaba de llegar Severus, acompáñale con tu padre, que te de la pista y luego vuelves. Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti.

-¡Severus!

En aquel momento, un hombre moreno de piel cetrina salió de la salita privada de su madre y se colocó delante de él. Éste le saludó cortésmente. Cuando era más pequeño iba corriendo a abrazarle, pero ahora... era un Malfoy adulto, no se podía permitir esas niñerías. Mientras abría las puertas del sótano se preguntó que haría el hombre allí en pleno día, ya que habitualmente hacía sus visitas caída la noche para que los aurores no le descubriesen.

-¿Qué tal el sábado en Sortobello? ¿Encontraste algo interesante? – Dijo Severus, rompiendo el silencio.

-Un par de libros, siempre encuentro algo, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, siempre admiraré la facilidad con la que ciertos libros van a tus manos.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que su profesor se refería a cierta habilidad que hacía que con sólo pensar en un libro o en una parte de él, este fuese directamente a sus manos.

-¿Te ha contado algo mi madre?

-¿Algo como qué? – Severus se extrañó ante la pregunta

-Algo como... ¿Te ha contado lo de Potter? – Draco quería saber por qué su profesor salía de las estancias privadas de su madre y no de la sala de invitados.

-Si, parece que no es tan valiente el león como lo pintan... "Así que Narcisa tiene razón, el chico se preocupa por el Gryffindor"

-Ya, pero si yo fuese el Lord no dejaría que unos....

-Pero no lo eres, y cuida tu lenguaje. No sabes nada de lo que pasa, y si te muestras tan imprudente.... Puedes tener serios problemas. Nunca digas lo que debe o no debe hacer el Lord, ¡nunca! ¡a nadie! No sabes quién o qué está escuchando. Y el Lord no es magnánimo con los que opinan sobre sus asuntos.

Severus había agarrado fuertemente del hombro al chico y le había girado hacia él. Le miraba serio. Draco tragó saliva sin apartar la mirada. Adoraba a ese hombre, pero sabía que nunca amenazaba en broma.

-¿Qué pasa Severus? – Dijo Lucius saliendo de las sombras

-Nada, nada. Tu hijo y yo teníamos una charla. ¿Cómo estás Lucius? Te veo bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Te traigo...

-Draco, hijo, ya puedes irte.

-Eh, yo, quería una pista sobre lo del árbol, no entiendo qué queréis que busque.

-¡Ah! ¿El pequeño Draco ya es un hombre? –Dijo Severus con sorna

-Si, un digno heredero que no ve más allá de sus narices.

Dicho esto Lucius soltó un capón a su hijo y se dio la vuelta. Parecía molesto con la lentitud de la investigación. Draco subió de nuevo las escaleras entre decepcionado y dolido, cuando estaba a punto de salir oyó a su padre decir:

-Cada ciertas generaciones hay algo que se repite en las parejas de los Malfoy.

Draco se quedó asombrado. "Algo que se repite en las parejas". Salió a la luz de una de las terrazas de la mansión, cuando recordó lo del regalo y su madre, así que se dirigió hacia la sala de música donde ella debía estar pues era su costumbre escuchar música las horas previas a la cena.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro. ¿Qué pista te dio tu padre?

-"Cada ciertas generaciones hay algo que se repite en las parejas de los Malfoy."- Dijo repitiendo las palabras exactas.

-Si, es muy cierto....

-¿Severus sabe algo de esto?

-¿Severus? Si, claro que lo sabe. Un día viendo el árbol con tu padre se dio cuenta. Ya sabes que es muy observador.

-¿Un día? ¡Yo llevo cuatro!

-No desesperes, lo descubrirás. Mi regalo tal vez te sirva de ayuda, no sé.

-¿Qué es?

-Toma

Narcisa puso en las manos de su hijo un curioso objeto. Parecía un teléfono muggle o un mando a distancia. Era negro pequeño y con botones.

-¡Un traslator!

-Si, es pequeño para que lo guardes en un bolsillo. Espero que estés de vuelta a las 7.30 h. en casa para cenar.

-¿A dónde me llevará?

-A un barrio muggle, tal vez allí veas algo o encuentres a alguien que te pueda ayudar... En la cena me cuentas todo. Recuerda que no me gusta cenar sola. Ahora, si no te importa...

Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando a su hijo que la dejara sola. Draco no se hizo de rogar y salió disparado hacia su habitación, tenía que prepararse para pasar desapercibido entre los muggles, "aunque con el tipo que tengo... será difícil que no se fijen en mí. Después de todo, soy el más guapo de los Slytherin". Después de sacar varias cosas del armario optó por unos vaqueros rotos "en los sitios adecuados" y una camisa blanca por fuera, a medio abrochar. Rió recordando ese día de compras con Blaise.

A la media hora ya estaba preparado, activó el traslator y....

"Estoy en un parque, esto es un parque de niños muggles. ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí? Bueno, son las seis, tengo hora y media para averiguarlo"

Empezó a caminar por el parque buscando una salida hasta que en una esquina encontró un cartel de dirección "Prive Drive" "¿De qué me suena ese nombre? Vaya, esos chicos que se acercan, el gordito... ¡Un momento! Ese es el gordo que acompañaba a Potter el otro día en el mercado. Debe de ser su primo."

Decidió esconderse, y ver que pasaba, iban fanfarroneando y llevaban botellas "seguro que licor" en bolsas de papel. "irán a ponerse tibios antes de cenar, eso es poco interesante. ....... Pero eso que se acerca por ahí, eso sí que lo es, reconocería esa forma de caminar entre miles, y ese cabello... ¿a que olerá? Me pregunto a que... ¡Draco por tu madre! ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? Deja los pensamiento húmedos para esta noche y vigila, ¿has venido por una pista, no?"

Harry caminaba lentamente hacia la zona de columpios, haciendo que el rubio volviera sobre sus pasos para seguirle. Había tenido un día horrible y necesitaba estar solo. Ya había preparado todo para la cena, así que tenía un rato para pensar. Echaba de menos a Sirius, no es que lo viera mucho cuando estaba vivo, pero al menos se comunicaban casi a diario. Ahora todo era más complicado. Notó como alguien lo seguía, pero decidió no hacer nada "total si me matan me harán un favor... ¡Ah, no! Que aquí estoy a salvo, ojalá los que me quieren también..."

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es tu primo. Big D.

-¡Harry! ¿qué haces fuera de la cocina a esta hora? – Dijo Dudley riéndose

-Jajajajajaja – Todo el grupo rodeó a Harry, que ya sabía lo que se le avecinaba. - ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿No te enseñan a pelear en San Brutus? Jajajajajaja, a no, allí se aprende a recibir palizas.

Los chicos empezaron a empujarlo e insultarlo, mientras Harry se quedaba quieto como un pelele. Draco observaba todo con asombro. "¿Por qué no se defiende? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hace? ¿Pero es que quiere que lo maten?".

Cuando Harry cayó al suelo Draco saltó como si tuviera un resorte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso en medio.

-¡Dejadlo en paz!

-¿y tu de dónde sales?

-De llamar a la polic....

No hizo falta que acabara la frase. Los chicos salieron corriendo, todos menos Big D. que no era capaz de hacerlo debido a su peso.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al gordo trasero que ahora le daba la espalda intentado huir, pero cuando iba a lanzar el hechizo sintió una mano en su tobillo.

-No

-Harry ¿se puede saber...?

-No pasa nada – Se había sentado y estaba taponando su nariz para que dejara de sangrar – Estoy acostumbrado, lo hace desde que éramos pequeños, estaban a punto de parar. ¿Creías que me iban a matar?

-Pues.... La verdad es que no sabía que pensar.

-Gracias de todas formas. Ha sido un buen farol lo de la policía

-¿Farol?

-Si, una mentira con suerte.

-¡Ah! Lo vi en una película muggle.

-¿Conoces el cine?

-Y la tele y muchas cosas más. ¿Crees que soy un descerebrado? Hay que conocer al enemigo Potter, tienes que conocer a lo que te enfrentas.

Draco le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, Harry la miró unos segundos y aceptó.

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

-¿Eh?... - A Draco la pregunta le cogió por sorpresa.

-¿Me estabas espiando? Claro, claro, soy el enemigo.

-¡No! - "Pues claro que te espiaba, pero no por eso"

-¿No? Vamos, eres casi un mortífago, llevas la varita en la mano, ¿por qué no ganas puntos delante de tu jefe? - Harry estiró los brazos mostrándole el pecho, y le hizo un gesto – Adelante, dispara. Haznos un favor, dispara.

-Si realmente tuviera interés en matarte, Potter, no estaríamos hablando. "Si tu supieras, si tu quisieras y yo me dejara...."

-Hasta otra. Malfoy

Harry alzó las cejas en señal de "claro, seguro, tu mismo". Se giró y tomó el camino por donde había venido.

-¡Potter! ¿no querías saber por qué estaba aquí?

Harry se dio la vuelta mirándolo con interrogación. Draco estaba aclarando un poco las ideas, se había dado cuenta de que si su madre lo había enviado ahí, era porque Harry tenía algo que ver con la solución al misterio del árbol genealógico.

-¿Y bien?

-Tengo un pequeño misterio que resolver, y... creo que tú... tú me puedes ayudar a resolverlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-No. Mira Har... Potter, yo tampoco contaba con esto... La verdad es que me estoy dejando llevar y.... ¡Déjalo! Es una tontería. "A ver como salgo ahora de este lío"

-No, no, para, para. ¿has venido hasta aquí para pedirme ayuda? Esto es toda una novedad.

-Ya mira...

-¡Un milagro!

-No te pases. Toma, ponte este pañuelo en la nariz, el tuyo está empapado.

-Gracias. – Harry sonri

Draco se quedó un momento extasiado por la sonrisa, en ese momento vio que aunque con nuevos golpes, Harry estaba mejor que el sábado.

-Bueno, y a cambio ¿qué gano yo?

-¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindor cobráis los favores?

-¿Desde cuándo los piden los Slytherin?

-Touché... ¿Qué quieres?

-Ahora tengo que ir a hacer la cena. Mañana quedamos y negociamos ¿te parece?

-Vale. ¿Aquí a las 9?

-No, será mejor que no me vean contigo tan cerca de casa de mis tíos. En la cafetería de la Nacional Gallery a las 10.30h. Mis tíos van a llevar a mi primo mañana a Londres, a comprar su nuevo equipo de boxeo y me podré escapar.

-Ok. Por cierto Potter, no soy tan idiota como para no saber que en tu barrio muggle no se te puede tocar con magia.

-Digno hijo de tu padre

-Gracias – Sonrió y activando el traslator desapareció.

Harry se quedó unos minutos en el sitio. La verdad es que le gustaba ver a Draco cuando no sonreía como un 'Malfoy', pero era tan raro. Bueno, ahora tenía cosas que hacer, entre ellas pensar como se cobraría el favor. Miró el pañuelo "parece que ya no sangro". Vio dos letras bordadas "DM. Mañana se lo devuelvo."

Dejádme vuestros rewievs, son importantes. S.


	3. The National Gallery

Gracias a LauritaBlack por dejarme un review, el único, snif. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. No va a ser muy larga, así que ten paciencia. Además voy casi a capítulo por día así que no vas a tener que perder mucho del insti, jajajaja. Y tranquila, Draco y Harry de vengaran a su debido tiempo.

A los que me escribiste al correo "Gente Slash" (no entiendo bien por qué), estoy muy feliz de que os esté gustando, la verdad es que casi-todas/os ya sabéis cual es el misterio, así que voy a tener que adornarlo para que no me tiréis tomates al final.

IMPORTANTE. Los personajes, que no son míos, ni gano nada con esto, etc...., piensan entre"

THE NATIONAL GALLERY

Aunque habían quedado a las 10.30h. Draco estaba tan alterado que se presentó en la National Gallery a las 9 en punto, encontrándose las puertas cerradas.

-No me lo puedo creer. Abren a las 10 en punto.

-Hijo, te dije que no debíamos venir con tanto tiempo.

-Y yo que ya soy mayor para ver a Potter a solas en un lugar público – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Draco aún seguía enfadado con su madre. Cuando la noche anterior, durante la cena, contó lo sucedido en el parque, Narcisa decidió que ella también iría....

--- Flash Back ---

-No, no y no, de eso nada. ¿Qué va a pensar Potter si apareces conmigo? – Dijo dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa de mala gana.

-Pero hijo, si no me va a ver

-¿Cómo que no te va a ver?

-Creo que tu madre tiene razón – Sentenció Severus

"¿Y a ti quién te pidió opinión? Ni que tuvieses algún interés en esto. ¿Quién demonios te invitó a cenar? ¿Es que no tienes casa?"

-¡Oh! Claro, si San Potter ataca estará mi mamaíta para defenderme....

-¡Draco! – Dijeron los dos adultos a coro

-Vale, vale, vale, lo siento mamá. No hacía falta que me lo dijeran en estéreo, con uno valía. Pero es que.... Jooooooooooo

-Escucha cariño – El tono de Narcisa se dulcificó – Sabes que a mi me gusta la pintura y nunca he ido a un museo de pintura muggle, y tengo curiosidad. Te prometo que me quedaré viendo cuadros y que te dejaré solo.

"Mientes como una bellaca, ¿qué no has ido nunca a un museo de pintura muggle?¿que me dejaras solo? JA"

-Cariño, si vas solo, me veré obligada a informar a tu padre de a quién has pedido ayuda....

-Bueno...- Draco suspiró vencido - me gustaría estar un poco antes de la hora, para poder ver yo también algo de arte muggle. "maldita chantajista sin conciencia.... Siempre se sale con la suya"

--- Fin del Flash Back---

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Hijo, que los muggles decidan a qué hora un Malfoy debe o no entrar en un museo es algo que no se debe permitir. Vamos a la puerta trasera, aquí nos vería mucha gente.

Dicho esto, Narcisa condujo a su hijo a la puerta de atrás, y con un "alohomora" abrió y entraron. La pinacoteca estaba vacía, los pocos guardias y trabajadores que empezaban a preparase para la apertura en una hora cayeron de repente en un sueño imposible de vencer. Draco observaba a su madre asombrado, a él nunca se le habría ocurrido algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan magistral, comprendía por qué su padre se había enamorado de ella nada más conocerla, era perfecta para un Malfoy, sabía saltarse todas las reglas con elegancia.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – Dijo Narcisa, como si no estuviese pasando nada especial.

-Creo que la pintura francesa es interesante, y también hay una gran colección de pintura española y flamenca, ordenada por siglos.

-Pues comencemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - Cogió su varita, e hizo un sencillo hechizo brújula - Francia, siglos XIX y XX – Y ésta, instantáneamente marcó la dirección.

Anduvieron por los luminosos pasillos y salas, mirando de reojo lo que había expuesto hasta que llegaron a su destino. Narcisa se paró a observar con detenimiento los cuadros, mientras su hijo, con un poco menos de interés "a esto llaman arte... si no se mueve, no dice nada" hacía lo propio detrás de ella.

-Mira Draco, Renoir 'La premiere sortie' ¿te has fijado en la trazada del pincel?

-Bueno, no está mal, pero la mujer parece no sé....no dice nada

-Los muggles no pueden hacer hablar a sus cuadros, por eso expresan con el color y el gesto, el contraste,...

-Creí que no conocías el arte muggle...

-Oh, he leído algo sobre él. Mira, cariño, Monet 'Gare Saint-Lazare'

-Sombría

-Bien, ya lo vas entendiendo. ¡Ah! Este es uno de mis favoritos, Degas 'Miss Lala at the cirque Fernando' ¡Precioso!

-Creo que me debes una explicación, madre

-Ya te dije que yo venía a ver cuadros.

-¿En serio?

-Está bien, siempre he visto estos cuadros en libros, pero ya sabes lo que piensa tu padre. Es la primera vez que los veo al natural, estoy impresionada, es mejor de lo que pensé.

-Vale, mi trabajo de fin de estudios se lo dedicaré a la pintura muggle, pero ahora si no es mucho pedir.... Son las 9.50h, y creo que ciertos seres deberían despertar para abrir el museo.

-Si, si, claro.

Despacio fuero deshaciendo los hechizos que había hecho, y salieron como entraron por la puerta trasera. Caminaron despacio, para dar tiempo a que todo se normalizase y a las 10.20 entraron de nuevo, esta vez por la entrada principal.

De camino a la cafetería Draco vio algo que le dejó paralizado. Delante del cuadro de 'Los Girasoles' estaba Harry. El moreno parecía deleitarse con el cuadro, y hacía animados comentarios a su acompañante, que le sonreía con complacencia. En un momento, éste agarró al chico por lo hombros y lo atrajo hacia si, acariciándole el pelo con la barbilla.

-¡El licántropo!

-Parece que él tampoco ha venido solo, hijo.

-Maldita sea ¿es que no me puede salir nada bien?- "¿Por qué lo agarra así?"

-¿Qué?- "Me parece que hoy no va a pasar nada bueno"

-Nada, nada, voy a la cafetería, parece que él ya va allí. Vigila al....engendro.

Al entrar en la cafetería Draco buscó al moreno, que en ese momento se dirigía con un té a una mesa en una esquina. Se encaminó hacia él todavía furioso, pero cuando este le vio y le sonrió, su enfado se esfumó durante unos segundos.

Mientras, todavía delante del Van Gogh, Remus esperaba.

-Sr. Lupin

-Sra. Malfoy

-¿Qué es lo que el viejo va a hacer?

Remus sonrió y se giró hacia su interlocutora "Siempre tan directa"

-Lo cierto es que aún no sé nada. Ayer fuimos informados de la situación.

-¿Por eso acompañabas hoy al chico?

-No, lo cierto es que cuando esta mañana lo he visto esperándome me he sorprendido. Desde la muerte de su padrino no está muy comunicativo.

-¿Cómo sabe como localizarte?

-Todos los jueves vengo aquí, es una costumbre que teníamos mi esposa y yo.

-¿Entonces....?

-No te preocupes, esto no pasará de aquí, si el 'viejo' como lo llamas, no hace nada, lo haré yo. Pero... ¿qué está pasando?

Narcisa y Remus vieron como Harry se levantaba bruscamente mientras Draco le sujetaba por las muñecas. Le decía algo, y tras unos segundos de duda el moreno volvía a sentarse.

-Será mejor que nos separemos, no es bueno que nos vean juntos. – Narcisa se dio la vuelta- Confío en que cumplas tu palabra, Lupin – Y dicho esto se fue hacia las salas de la pintura renacentista.

--- Flash Back---

-Veo Potter que no te has atrevido a venir solo

-No digas tonterías, Remus viene aquí todos los jueves

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, ¿qué te pasa Malfoy?

-Nada, veo que os 'comunicais' muy bien

-¿Qué quieres decir? Malfoy, no he venido para que me insultes, creí que querías que te ayudara.

-Si, cierto, ¿a todo el mundo le ayudas así?

Harry no entendía lo que pasaba que Draco se había envenenado, estaba ciego de celos y no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Sabía que no tramabas nada bueno.

-Vamos Potter, no hay nada de malo en dar...'cariño' de vez en cuando a quien lo necesite, aunque sea un licántropo 'viudo'

-Estás podrido Malfoy ¿Crees que todos somos chicos de una noche como tu?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Draco conocía los rumores, de hecho él los había alimentado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su verdadero alcance.

-Me has entendido perfectamente.

-Así que crees que soy un chico fácil

-Yo y medio Hogwarts

-Bien, si soy tan fácil ¿por qué no te aprovechas?

-¿Para eso me querías, para ligarme?

-No exactamente, pero ya que ha salido el tema... la pena es que veo que te gustan mayorcitos

-Eres basura

-¿Con Sirius también te lo montabas? ¿fue él el que te enseñó? Ahora me explico por qué le tenías tanto cariño aun siendo el asesino de tus padres

En ese momento, un rayo atravesó la mente de Draco y cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Harry lo miró con odio, se levantó e hizo el ademán de irse, pero unas fuertes manos le sujetaban.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?

-No te vayas, lo siento, me pasé. Es que al ver como te agarraba Lupin...

-¿Qué? ¿ y a ti que te importa...?

-Tienes razón, no me importa, pero soy como soy, y no siempre puedo evitar ciertas 'reacciones', comprende que llevo años..."haciendo el imbécil".... Pero estamos aquí por negocios ¿no? Yo olvido tus palabras y tu olvidas las mías. Empecemos de nuevo. Por favor...

"Realmente debe de estar desesperado si se rebaja a pedirme perdón. No puedo perder esta oportunidad"

--- Fin del flash back ---

-¿No tomas nada, Malfoy?

-Draco, llámame por mi nombre, yo lo haré por el tuyo

-Creo que ya lo has hecho.

-El tema que vamos a tratar es muy incómodo para mi, así que prefiero tratarlo con Harry no con Potter.

-De acuerdo. ¿No tomas nada?

Draco se levantó y pidió un refresco en la barra. Había salvado la situación en el último minuto, aunque sabía que ahora su compañero temporal estaría a la defensiva con él. Mientras, Harry le observaba "Es realmente perfecto, no hay nadie en esta cafetería que no ser fije en él. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto y su rostro... la pena es que su alma no lo acompañe".

Un hombre se acercó a la barra donde Draco esperaba la bebida.

-Perdona.

-¿Si? – Draco le miró con desconfianza

-¿Eres modelo?

-¿Qué? Pero...

-No me malinterpretes, pero estoy buscando un modelo para un cuadro... un retrato... y tú serías perfecto.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado. "qué excusa más patética"

-Esta es mi tarjeta, sí cambias de idea....

-Claro, claro "espérame sentado, sucio muggle"

Draco cogió la bebida y volvió con Harry.

-¿Te tiraban los tejos?

-No sé, quería que posase para él o algo así.

-Bueno, da lo mismo. No me queda mucho tiempo, así que si me explicas...

-Tengo un problema con mi árbol genealógico

-Esto... Draco, nadie elige la familia en la que nace, y no por eso...

-¡Eh! Que yo estoy muy feliz con mi familia. No es eso.

Draco le contó la conversación con su madre respecto a su pareja, el que creía que sería Pansy, pero que la habían descartado, que el por qué lo había hecho estaba oculto en su árbol, y que por más que buscaba y buscaba, él no encontraba la respuesta. Le contó lo de las pistas de su padre y de su madre, y cómo creía que él le podía ayudar.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en saber sobre tu pareja? El tiempo lo dir

-Severus lo descubrió en una tarde.

-¡Ah! Entiendo. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Pansy o a Blaise?

-¿Estas de coña? Me lo estarían recordando eternamente.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, aunque no veo como.

-Eso me lleva a preguntarte tus condiciones.

Harry sonri

-Son tres: Primero, dejarás de insultarnos a mis amigos y a mi

-.... ¿No mas pobretón, sangresucia y cararajada?

-No, si no quieres que se entere todo Hogwarts de que me pediste ayuda.

-Que noble... Siempre pensando en sus amigos.

-Al menos yo tengo.

-No empecemos.... ¿Cuál es el segundo?

-No le dirás a nadie lo que viste en Sortobello y en el parque.

-¿Orgullo Gryffindor?

-Llámalo como quieras. ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si, claro. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Yo te aviso por Hedwig, no sé cuando podré zafarme de mis tíos.

-Ok, pero no tardes todo el verano.

-Falta el tercero.- Harry sonrió con ironía

-Dime

-Posarás para el muggle

-¿Qué? Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts

-¿Ni por resolver un misterio?

-Se te acaba de ocurrir ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas, Draco? Decide pronto, me tengo que ir ya que mis tíos me estará buscando.

Draco dudó unos segundos, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, si él compraba su propio cuadro, nadie se enteraría, y podría hacerlo desaparecer, nada habría pasado.

-De acuerdo, posaré. Espero tu lechuza.

-Entonces, hasta pronto. – Harry sonrió, y con un gesto de la mano se despidió y se fue.

"Prepárate Harry, voy a sacar algo más de ti que tu ayuda" Draco apuró su bebida y fue en busca de su madre.

Continuará...

Seguid escribiéndome comentarios, me están dando fuerzas para escribir tan rápido. Aviso, el próximo será un episodio 'caliente', o al menos voy a intentar que lo sea, así que a lo mejor tengo que subir el ranking.

Serendipity


	4. En el estudio de un pintor

Hoy sube un poco la temperatura, pero solo un poco, no hace falta que pongáis el ventilador a todo trapo.

RESPUESTAS A VUESTROS REVIEWS

**OlgaxTomFelton1 –** Gracias, espero que después de este capítulo sigas pensando lo mismo.

**LauritaBlack **– Voy todo lo rápido que puedo, pero es agotador, en serio. Ya quedan, creo, 2 capítulos más o menos.

**ana-chanblack-DeLonge **– En realidad, al principio iba a ser un Remus/Tonks, pero… Lo intentaré en el próximo, aunque no sé que pareja saldrá. Gracias por lo que me dices, es muy halagador que sin gustarte el yaoi te haya gustado mi fic, y gracias por preocuparte por mi salud (que se resiente, no creas que no).

**Angelous999 **– Hoy no sabrás mucho más, pero ya queda poco. Gracias por seguirlo.

**Jean **– Gracias miles, espero que los siguientes no te decepcionen.

**gabyKinomoto** – Respecto a chicos…Hoy te contestará él mismo.

IMPORTANTE. Los personajes, que no son míos, ni gano nada con esto, etc.…, piensan entre"comillas"

EL ESTUDIO DE UN PINTOR

Visto lo ocurrido cuando le contó a su madre lo del museo, esta vez, decidió no contarle todo. Habían pasado 3 días desde que vio a Harry, y empezaba a desesperarle la falta de noticias. Pensó en enviarle una lechuza aunque iba a notarse que estaba desesperado, pero empezaba a darle igual, cada noche soñaba con unos ojos verdes que empezaban a ponerle más nervioso de lo que debieran. Al coger un pergamino vio una pequeña tarjeta de visita, y recordó lo de posar para el muggle, lo pensó unos segundos y se preparó para salir al mundo muggle, ya que en la mansión Malfoy no había teléfonos.

-¿Dónde vas hijo?

-A dar un paseo, hace muy buen día y estoy cansado de estar en casa.

-Hoy tenemos invitados a comer, así que no llegues tarde, por favor.

"Que manía, si yo no he llegado tarde en mi vida, no sé porqué me lo recuerda siempre"

-Tranquila, 'madre', llegaré puntual…. Como siempre.

En ese momento, un elfo doméstico anunció una nueva redada del ministerio buscando a Lucius Malfoy. Madre e hijo se miraron más con cara de resignación que de enfado, ya que eran tan continuas las órdenes de registro, que se habían acostumbrado. Esperaron pacientemente a que todo terminara respondiendo a todo "no sé nada nuevo desde su última visita, señor" y cuando todo acabó siguieron como si nada.

Draco salió a una calle poco transitada en la que sabía había una cabina de teléfonos, metió la moneda y marcó el número de la tarjeta.

-Alô, soy Vincent.

-Buenos días señor Vincent, soy Draco Malfoy.

-Draco…

-Si, nos conocimos el jueves en el museo ¿recuerda?

-¡Ah! Si, mi demonio rubio.

-¿Qué? "este tío está fumado"

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿posarás para mí?

-Si claro, ¿Cuándo…?

-Mañana por la tarde, la luz que necesito será mejor por la tarde, estate en la dirección de la tarjeta sobre las 5.

-Vale, allí estaré.

-Escucha un momento, tu amigo…

-¿Sí?

-Ese con el que estabas en la cafetería, ¿lo podrías traer? Os pagaré bien.

-Lo siento, no sé como localizarlo. Solo lo conozco de un par de cafés

-¡Qué lástima! Era ideal para el proyecto.

-Sé que se llama Harry Potter, y que vive con sus tíos el Sr. y la Sra. Dursley en Privet Drive, nada más.

-¡Ah! Con esa información me basta para localizarlo.

"Lo sé, si yo voy a humillarme a posar para un muggle, tu, mi deseado jade, estarás conmigo"

-Genial, espero que lo localice. Nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde.

-Sí, adiós.

"Comienza el juego, tu pusiste las reglas y yo las trampas… Tu me ayudas con el árbol y yo con… ¡no puedo esperar a ver tu cara mañana!". Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja regresó a la mansión.

Draco llegó puntual a la dirección de la tarjeta. Era una típica casa inglesa, adosada y de puerta roja, exactamente igual que las que estaban a su izquierda y a su derecha. En realidad era igual a todas las del barrio en el que estaba, cerca del estadio de fútbol del Fulham. Llamó al timbre una sola vez y enseguida le abrió la puerta el mismo Vincent, cuando entró vio a Harry de espaldas haciendo como que miraba unos paisajes colgados en la pared, y a su tío Vernon contando billetes "el muy cerdo le vendería por una libra".

-¿Está todo bien, Sr. Dursley?

-Si, si, ¿Cuántos días exactamente tiene que venir?

-Unas 2 semanas más o menos

-¿Y cuando cobraré… cobrará el resto?

-Al final del trabajo, si trabaja bien claro.

-Lo hará, lo hará, no se preocupe.

-Entonces, si no le importa, quisiera empezar…

-Claro, claro. Me voy ya.

Sin decir palabra salió de la casa. Draco se apartó a su paso y miró preocupado a Harry que no se había movido. Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro. El moreno se giró hacia él agradeciendo el contacto. Algo andaba mal, pero Draco solo podía ver que los ojos verdes que llevaba días deseando ver estaban muy oscuros. Una voz los trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

-Bien chicos, os voy a explicar en que consiste vuestro trabajo. Sentaos un momento. ¡Alfons! ¡Alfons! Trae las ropas por favor.

En ese momento apareció en la habitación, el tipo más estrafalario que ambos hubieran visto en su vida, y eso que había visto muchos.

-Este es Alfons, mi ayudante.

-Hola guapos… creo que os van a quedar los papeles que ni pintados… nunca mejor dicho.

Si bien Vincent era un muggle común, que pasaría desapercibido en cualquier sitio, Alfons era un tipo raro, vestía de mujer de los sesenta, estaba muy maquillado, con unas uñas exageradas de color naranja, unos labios a juego y un pañuelo azul sobre un pelucón rojo. Draco cogió la ropa que le ofrecía con un poco de inseguridad "¿no me irán a disfrazar de Dragqueen?" pero no dijo nada, Harry le sonrió al darle las gracias.

-Por favor, que sonrisa tienes muchacho.

-¡Alfons!

-Querido… no hagas una escena delante de esto chicos, además, es cierto lo que me dijiste, es un autentico ángel

-¡Alfons! Déjanos un momento a solas, querida, mientras ve a preparar el atrezo en el estudio, nadie tiene mejor mano que tu para eso…

Alfons les lanzó un beso con la mano y salió de la habitación. Harry y Draco miraban la escena divertidos. "Definitivamente, es una pareja que me gusta. ¿Cómo llegarían a estar juntos?" pensó el moreno.

-Bien, continuemos… Sí, os cuento. Tú Draco serás la representación del diablo, del vicio, la perversión, la carne.

"Eso será fácil" Pensó el aludido.

-Tu, Harry, serás el ángel, la virtud, la pureza, el espíritu.

"Parece que nos conoce de toda la vida, nadie mejor que él para representar la virtud"

-Busco mostrar la lucha entre el bien y el mal, la virtud y el vicio, quiero saber como sería esa lucha, quién ganaría… ¿comprendéis?

-Si, perfectamente – Dijeron ambos

-Bien, vestiros. Luego, por esa puerta pasáis a mi estudio, hoy voy a hacer las fotografías para elegir la pose del cuadro. ¡Ah! No busquéis las alas – Dijo guiñándoles un ojo - las pintaré más tarde, no quiero arriesgarme a que salgáis volando. Os espero. Podéis usar ese biombo para cambiaros.

Harry y Draco se quedaron solos en la sala, se miraron entre confundidos y divertidos, y comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa. Para desgracia de Draco, Harry se metió detrás del biombo.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Ha sido esto idea tuya?

-No, sólo le dije como encontrarte, él me preguntó. ¿Es eso?

-No, la verdad es que… a mi nadie me ha preguntado. Llamó, habló de dinero y aquí me tienes.

Draco se subió la cremallera del pantalón.

-Te sientes como una puta – Dijo despacio, más para sí que para él.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Soy un Malfoy, Harry, estoy acostumbrado a que decidan por mi sin pedir mi opinión.

Por un momento Harry sintió como si alguien le quitara una carga de encima, y se sintió más relajado. Salió de detrás del biombo. Llevaba un traje completamente blanco salvo el detalle de plata de la hebilla y los botones de los puños de la chaqueta, que hacía que su piel morena y sus ojos verdes destacasen de una forma que dejaron sin respiración a su compañero. En cambio, lo que dejó sin respiración a Harry fue la vestimenta del demonio. Draco llevaba una camisa de seda rojo sangre y un pantalón del mismo rojo, con los pies descalzos, que hacían que el blanco de su piel pareciera de porcelana. Se escrutaron mutuamente unos segundos, hasta que los ruidos de unos niños en bicicleta que pasaban por la calle les recordaron que le esperaban.

Pasaron al estudio, donde estaba todo preparado. Alfons y Vincent se miraron complacidos, la elección era la adecuada.

-Alfons, retócales un poco…los ojos y los labios, discreto, nada exagerado.

-10 minutos y te los dejo perfectos, aunque es difícil mejorar la perfección – Dijo mirando los ojos grises de Draco.

El decorado era sencillo, unas telas negras, rojas, blancas y azul claro al fondo, y un sofá de tres cuerpos de cuero negro.

Se pasaron las siguiente horas posando, buscando lo que el pintor tenía en la cabeza, pero no llegaban a convencerle.

-A ver chicos, tu ponte así, y…. No, esto no funciona…………….Muévete Harry a tu izquierda… Así………..Draco, cuidado con… eso, mejor………..No, no, parece un vals, no es nada pasional… ¡Alfons! Cambia la música……….Así mejor……….

A las 2 horas, Alfons entró en el estudio con una limonada.

-Descanso – Dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie

-Si, vamos a parar chicos. Bebed algo

-Estoy agotado, no sabía que esto fuera tan duro – Dijo Draco

-Huy, pues ya verás cuando deis con la pose y os paséis así horas y horas…

-¡Alfons, por favor! Les vas a asustar. Además, sabes que no es así.

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo personal chicos?

-Claro – Dijo Harry

-¿De qué os conocéis?

-De la escuela

-Ah, que lindo, amores de colegio –Dijo Alfons

-Esto – Harry se había ruborizado y casi atragantado al oír esto – No somos pareja.

-¿No? Pues al veros en la cafetería… La verdad es que podríais serlo…. ¡Chicos! animaros un poco, necesito más pasión, dominio…

Draco se quedó un momento pensativo y una idea pasó como un rayo por su cabeza.

-Tengo una idea… ¿puedo probarla, Vincent?

-Claro Draco, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

-Harry… tendrás que fiarte de mi.

-¿Qué?

-Que haga lo que haga, tienes que confiar en mi.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Harry dudando.

-Prepara la cámara, porque no creo que pueda conseguir dos veces seguidas el mismo efecto.

Draco llevó a Harry sobre el sofá y lo tumbó. Vincent sonrió, se imaginaba lo que el rubio iba a hacer. Le colocó con una pierna sobre el sofá y la otra doblada con el pie en el suelo. Se sacó la camisa y la desabrochó por completo. Mientras de fondo sonaban el clic de la cámara que sacaba fotos de todo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces Draco suspiró y colocó su rodilla izquierda entre las piernas de Harry rozando su parte más sensible, éste se estremeció por el contacto inesperado, y sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, pero dejó que el rubio continuase con su tarea. "Me pregunto hasta dónde quiere llegar" pensó. Mientras, el rubio pasó su otra pierna por encima de la izquierda de Harry, dejándosela atrapada entre las suyas. Le desabrochó lentamente la chaqueta y la camisa hasta el tercer o cuarto botón, lo justo para que se viera parte del pecho. Con su mano izquierda agarró las del moreno y las sujetó sobre su cabeza, contra el reposabrazos del sofá. Se recostó ligeramente sobre él, miró al pintor ahora fotógrafo y deslizo su mano libre sobre el pecho moreno de su compañero, notando como se le aceleraba la respiración, acercó sus labios a la parte alta del cuello, justo detrás de la oreja y le susurró.

-Disfruta, Harry "yo lo haré, porque sé que jamás me dejarás repetir lo que voy a hacerte ahora, eres tan suave…"

Harry dejó de respirar unos segundos, el tiempo justo en el que Draco descubrió el pezón izquierdo del moreno y lo atrapó con los dedos medio y anular, a la vez que se lanzaba sobre sus labios que se entreabrían por la sorpresa y el placer mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia arriba, hacia el rubio, como respuesta a la estimulación.

La escena duró unos segundos que fueron captados por la cámara.

Draco no quería romper el beso, su lengua estaba saboreando la boca del ángel, pero Vincent le interrumpió. Cuando separó sus labios, miró a los ojos de Harry sin saber exactamente que esperar, este los cerró ante el interrogatorio silencioso y dejó que el rubio se apartara silencioso. "Sabía que no lo entenderías"

-¡Perfecto! ¡Fantástico! Eso era lo que estaba buscando, muy bien chicos, buena idea Draco.

-¡Oh! Que caliente, ha sido lo más erótico que he visto en años – chillo Alfons

-No te aceleres cariño, y ayúdame a recoger. Hemos terminado por hoy chicos, mañana en el mismo sitio a la misma hora, y en la misma postura…- Esto último lo remarcó con tono libidinoso – Para no ser pareja no se os da mal.

-¿Te dejamos la ropa en la sala? – Dijo Harry, que intentaba aparentar que no había pasado nada.

-Si, mañana la tendréis de nuevo preparada.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la sala, y en silencio se pusieron su ropa. Draco esperó a Harry, tenía que hablar con él, algo se había roto y sentía que no podía respirar.

-Harry, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo hiciste por trabajo.

-Pero no te ha gustado – " No, pero mientras pienses esos no me odiarás"

-La verdad es que no me lo esperaba – Suspiró el moreno. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfadado, solo sorprendido.

-¿No te habían besado antes?

-Un chico no.

-¿Y?... ¿te gustó?

-No está mal… para ser un Slytherin – Dijo con tono jocoso

-Solo era…. ¡Un momento! ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿El qué?

-Lo del árbol, ya lo tengo, ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonto? Pero si lo tenía delante todo el tiempo

-¿El qué? Cuéntame.

-Mañana, mañana te cuento, ahora tengo que ir a casa y comprobar unas cosas.

Draco salió disparado de la casa, dejando a un sorprendido Harry en la puerta. En ese momento, notó la presencia de Alfons.

-Se ha ido sin cobrar

-¿Eh?, ¡ah! No se preocupe, no le hace falta para comer, créame.

-Lo sé, conozco a su familia

Harry le miró sorprendido.

-Soy un gran amigo de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Eres brujo, me está vigilando?

-Protegiendo, y hace tiempo que no 'ejerzo'

-Entonces… todo esto ¡es un montaje!

-No, en realidad ha sido casualidad. Cuando Alfons me habló de vosotros, y me dijo vuestros nombres, me puse en contacto con Albus. Está preocupado, parece que tus tíos… ¡En fin! Te protegeré hasta que Vincent acabe el cuadro, después te llevarán a un lugar seguro. Pero no le digas nada a tu compañero. ¿Estás seguro de que no sois pareja?

-No podríamos, además Draco tiene por costumbre no repetir pareja, solo una semana y después…

-Yo también piqué de flor en flor hasta que conocí a Vincent, y mira, lo dejé todo por él. ¿Tu que sientes?

-Estoy confuso, muy confuso.

-Bueno, sois muy jóvenes aún, tenéis mucho tiempo para averiguar que es lo que hay entre vosotros.

-Si. Gracias por …

-Tu autobús ya se acerca, si no te das prisa y lo pierdes tendrás que esperar una hora.

-Cierto, hasta mañana

Harry corrió hasta la parada y subió al autobús. Fue a los asientos traseros, y vio como Alfons le despedía con la mano. Se sentía feliz y tranquilo, hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

Continuará….

Este capítulo que ha costado un poquillo, y no me ha quedado muy redondo ¿verdad?. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, espero vuestros comentarios.

S.


	5. En los Cárpatos

SLASH –No sigas si no te gusta este género

Estoy muy feliz de que os esté gustando, la verdad es que casi-todas/os ya sabéis cual es el resultado del misterio pero en este capítulo os cuento como empezó todo. Espero que os guste.

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

OlgaxTomFelton1 – Gracias, gracias, aunque en este capítulo baja la temperatura.

Prongs- Ojalá supiera pintar, me encanta la pintura, pero no sé, claro que si alguien se anima.....

Maika Yugi – Gracias, pero tanto como una diosa... Bueno, a veces concedo deseos, aunque no en este capítulo.

Nagini – Lástima que no leas mi respuesta... tienes el privilegio de haber sido mi primer howler. Pero supongo que la culpa es mía por no avisar que esto es un slahs.

IMPORTANTE. Los personajes, que no son míos, ni gano nada con esto, etc...., piensan entre "comillas". Y lo que está en _cursiva_ es lo que leen.

EN LOS CÁRPATOS

Draco estaba en la biblioteca, mirando con satisfacción el árbol genealógico que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído en los últimos días. Estaba sentado con la silla apoyada en las patas traseras y los pies sobre la mesa. "No lo había visto porque es lo primero que vería alguien que no lo hubiese visto nunca, él estaba tan acostumbrado...". Su padre tenía razón, se repetía con una exactitud matemática. Bueno, y Narcisa... no le había dado una pista, le había dado la respuesta.

El árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, se remontaba como el de los Black y el resto de grandes familias, a lo más profundo de la Edad Media. Si bien el de los Black era iniciado por un pirata, el suyo, el de los Malfoy, era iniciado por un 'maldito'. Sí, al primero de ellos le maldijo una cíngara. Se levantó e hizo un recorrido visual por toda la biblioteca, "Loki Malfoy 'el embustero'. ¿Cómo era la historia?, creo que anda por aquí... sí, en este libro". Draco cogió un viejísimo ejemplar que ocupaba uno de los atriles centrales de la biblioteca y lo puso en la mesa más cercana a los ventanales. Con sumo cuidado lo abrió y empezó a buscar el pasaje que necesitaba.

_**Loki Malfoy - **(Conocido como 'El embustero' o 'El maldito'. Fecha de nacimiento desconocida, fecha de fallecimiento Mayo de 1490). El primero de los Malfoy no fue británico, se creía que era danés o sueco, y tampoco se apellidaba Malfoy sino probablemente Simonsen. Creó un nuevo apellido igual que un nuevo pasado, buscando nuevas oportunidades y huyendo de su historia, pero tuvo que aprender que hay cosas de las que por muy rápido que corras, o por mucho que te escondas, siempre te alcanzan y te encuentran. De carácter ambicioso, había trasmitido a las generaciones siguientes no solo su pelo casi cano y sus ojos grises, sino también una maldición de la que ningún Malfoy pudo deshacerse por más que lo intentaron. Loki era un embustero y mujeriego profesional, allá donde había una mujer rica no tardaba en aparecer, y si era bella, mejor. Por 1461, persiguiendo a Elisabeta una bella princesa húngara, prometida de un tal príncipe, o conde Drakul (ya que pertenecía a la orden de los Drakulia) llegó a la zona de los Cárpatos a probar fortuna. La suerte le sonrió, pues conoció pronto a una zíngara llamada Berenice que se encargaba de lavar la ropa de la princesa. Drakul adoraba a su princesa por encima de casi cualquier cosa, por lo que no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra. La guerra con los turcos estaba a punto de comenzar y Loki sabía que Drakul tendría que abandonar a su amada, y entonces, según creía, sería muy fácil consolar a la 'pobre y solitaria princesa'. Mientras esto ocurría, y retrasándose las cosas más de lo que Loki había calculado, decidió dedicarse a la lavandera. Ésta se le resistió al principio, pero las mentiras de Loki y sus finas maneras terminaron por robarla el corazón._

_Llegó el año 1462, y con él la guerra. Como Loki había previsto, Drakul tuvo que ir a ayudar a los reinos cristianos a frenar el avance de los musulmanes turcos. Aprovechando este hecho, nuestro rubio personaje se dedicó a acompañar con cualquier excusa a la 'abandonada y triste' Elisabeta olvidando a la que hasta el momento había sido su amante, Berenice. Loki utilizó sus mejores tretas, sus más refinados artes y sus más exquisitos trucos, pero Elisabeta no podía dejar de pensar en su amado. Así que cansado de la situación y con el orgullo herido decidió jugar sucio. Una noche escapó al campamento turco más cercano, allí les convenció de que para derrotar a Drakul lo mejor era hacerse con aquello que amaba, si raptaban a Elisabeta, seguro que el temido guerrero abandonaría la guerra. Para ello les propuso un plan perfecto, ellos tenían que hacer correr la noticia de que Drakul había muerto, entonces Elisabeta ciega de dolor recurriría a él para salvar su vida (y para algo más), y él se la entregaría a cambio de unas pequeñas bagatelas de oro y joyas. Los turcos creyeron al brujo y pusieron en marcha el plan, pero ocurrió algo con lo que Loki no contaba, Elisabeta destrozada por el dolor se arrojó desde una de las almenas del castillo al vacío. Cuando Drakul regresó y encontró a su amada muerta entro en una fase de furia contra todo aquello que le había separado de ella, la Iglesia, los turcos,... Dios....y bebió sangre._

_Mientras tanto, Loki tuvo pánico ya que Drakul podría descubrir su plan y se decidió a huir. Pero escapar de los Cárpatos en plena guerra no era fácil, así que volvió a seducir a Berenice y la convenció de que le ayudase bajo la promesa de matrimonio. Los zíngaros del clan de Berenice les sacaron de allí y les llevaron hasta Francia. Allí Loki descubrió que su futura esposa estaba en cinta, y aunque sabía que él era el padre, renegó de ella jurando y perjurando que él no la había tocado, él era un brujo, y por nada del mundo pensaba cumplir la promesa de matrimonio con una gitana que a penas si sabía que era la magia, si tenía hijos serían con alguien como él. Ella fue condenada por adúltera a muerte por lapidación según las leyes de su clan, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, uno de sus primos la ayudó a escapar y decidió volver con Drakul y contarle lo ocurrido. En el viaje se puso de parto prematuramente, primero perdió el niño que esperaba y en su lecho de muerte debido a este aborto, se enteró que Loki había llegado a Inglaterra, se había cambiado de apellido y se había hecho pasar por un hombre rico gracias a las riquezas que había conseguido engañando a los turcos y se había casado con una joven bruja londinense. El dolor de la traición y la cercanía de las parcas hicieron que Berenice dijese su última voluntad maldiciendo a aquel que de tantas mujeres se había burlado._

_Todos los primogénitos de tu estirpe se casarán con mujeres infieles, y cada 5 generaciones nacerá un dragón (drakul) que por poder se casará con el mayor enemigo de su padre, que lo asesinará después de haber engendrado. Y esto será así, hasta que uno de tu estirpe aprenda lo que es sufrir por amor._

_Dichas estas palabras, murió. Drakul no tardó en enterarse de todo lo sucedido, pero pensó que la maldición de Berenice era suficiente castigo, así que hizo llegar a Loki las noticias de lo sucedido, de la maldición y de que Berenice había pasado a ocupar un lugar 'privilegiado' entre los suyos. Desde entonces Loki no volvió a salir de noche, y dicen que cuando descubrió las infidelidades de su nuera a su primogénito, enloqueció y desapareció en las mazmorras de la mansión._

Draco levantó la mirada del libro y se fijó en el retrato del joven Loki. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró Narcisa.

-Por eso me llamasteis Draco ¿no es cierto?

-Si.

-Por eso Pansy no era una buena candidata, es mujer

-Si.

-Veo que cada 5 generaciones hay un dragón, un Slythering que se casa con un Gryffindor, nuestros 'enemigos' naturales, y también que enviudan pronto.

-Si, con una gran herencia.

-¿Y las esposas de los primogénitos? ¿Nunca ha habido una excepción?

-No – Narcisa no apartó la mirada de su hijo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y el amor?

-Tú lo dices muchas veces, los Malfoy no tenéis corazón.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Tú amas a alguien?

-Al mayor enemigo de padre, al mayor enemigo de su amo. Pero tu ya lo sabías, por eso me enviaste con él ¿no es cierto? Por eso favoreciste nuestros encuentros.

-Si, tal vez tú rompas la maldición...

-Hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Que él cree que soy incapaz de amar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque durante mucho tiempo he fomentado esa imagen. Soy chico de una semana.

-Pero sois muy jóvenes, tienes mucho tiempo para demostrarle...

-¿Y que lo maten por mi causa? NO, por nada del mundo. Prefiero que siga pensando que no tengo corazón.

-Draco, deja al destino seguir su curso, estamos en guerra, ¿recuerdas? Además, creo que no valoras a ese chico en su justa medida.

-Es tarde madre, quiero ir a dormir, que mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

-Buenas noche hijo, y cuando le digas a tu padre que ya descubriste lo de Pansy, no le hables de lo que sientes por Potter. Puede admitir que le seduzcas por poder y dinero, pero jamás admitirá que lo hagas por otros motivos.

Draco pasó una noche intranquila, dando vueltas por su habitación. Por un lado recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde en el estudio del pintor, aún recordaba la suavidad de su compañero, y cómo este confió en él aun sabiendo que no era lo mejor que podía hacer. También recordaba la maldición. Tenía que buscar una salida a todo este lío.

Mientras, en otro lugar, en otra cama no tan grande y en otra casa no tan acogedora, Harry pensaba en lo sucedido en el estudio. Conocía a Draco desde hacía años, y sabía que algo tramaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué es lo que éste quería de él. Empezaba a sospechar que era algo relacionado con sus conquistas amorosas, así que después de mucho dar vueltas decidió no dejarle avanzar más por ese camino, ya había sufrido mucho este año. Miró el reloj, "me quedan 10 minutos para cumplir 16". Cerró los ojos y conteniendo las lágrimas dejó que la poción para dormir que llevaba todo el verano tomando hiciera su efecto.

Por la mañana Draco ya había perfilado parte de su plan. Después de desayunar bajó a los sótanos a visitar a su padre. Éste no se sorprendió al verle, sabía por Narcisa que ya se había dado cuenta de todo. Lucius, estaba leyendo el Diario el Profeta apoyado en la tumba de Loki. Draco sonrió ante esta imagen.

-¿Por qué no está enterrado con los demás Malfoy?

-Bueno, tardaron meses en encontrar su cuerpo, y no estaba en muy buen estado que digamos, así que se optó por no moverlo mucho, para evitar que ojos ajenos a la familia lo vieran.

-Ya...

-¿Vienes a hablar de enterramientos, Draco? No es uno de mis temas favoritos, pero...

-Sabes que no. Madre ya te habrá contado que descubrí lo del árbol.

-Sí.

-He estado pensando. ¿Quién es tu mayor enemigo? Que además tiene una inmensa fortuna ya que es el heredero de dos de las más antiguas y ricas familias de magos de Gran Bretaña...

-Potter

-Efectivamente. Así que he pensado, que si consigo que se enlace conmigo, y todo lo demás, mi heredero 'tu nieto' será el mago más rico que nunca haya existido, y cuando lo mates el gran Lord Oscuro te estará agradecido.

-La teoría es muy buena hijo, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que el gran Lord Oscuro va a esperar tanto?

-Que nunca ha fallado la maldición.- sonrió con una maldad estudiada - La muerte de Potter está asegurada.

Lucius sonrió complacido, era un plan perfecto, muy bueno, digno de haber sido concebido por su vástago.

-Solo necesitamos el visto bueno del Lord....

-Hablaré con él y te diré su decisión. Ahora, Draco hijo, pide a tu madre que baje un momento a visitarme.

Draco se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su plan se ponía en marcha "parece que toda la noche en blanco va a merecer la pena". Dio aviso a su madre a través de un elfo, y salió a la calle, tenia que hacer un recado, hoy era un día importante.

Cuando regresó a la mansión con un tubo largo de cartón en la mano, fue directo a la lechucería, escribió en el cartón "Feliz 16. D" y lo envió. Entonces se fijó en que su madre subía también.

-Hola madre

-Hola Draco, ¿escribiste a algún amigo?

-Si.

Narcisa no escuchó la respuesta, estaba ocupada mandando 2 lechuzas que como Draco había planeado irían a personas diferentes...."opuestas más bien". Al ver que este sonreía cuando le miró, dijo:

-Hace mucho que no tengo noticias de unos viejos amigos

-Haces bien en escribir a los viejos amigos, estamos en tiempos difíciles y uno no sabe que es lo que puede pasar, ¿verdad madre?

A Narcisa se le heló la sangre, Draco estaba empezando a pensar por su cuenta y era bueno. En seguida había descubierto que había convencido a su padre para que se quitase del medio y de paso, y con suerte, al resto de los mortífagos. Pero ¿qué sabia de ella? "por lo visto sabe que juego en dos campos, y no parece que le importe... se cubre las espaldas".

Harry había tenido una mañana muy entretenida abriendo paquetes, sabía que sus amigos no le iban a olvidar, y respondiendo cartas. Libros, comida, recuerdos, productos para la escoba, ropa, objetos diversos llenaban ahora su cama y los miraba con atención recordando a la persona que se los había regalado. Dentro del paquete de Remus había otro paquete acompañado por una nota.

_Querido Harry:_

_He estado recogiendo unas cosas en la casa de Sirius y en la biblioteca encontré este ejemplar. Sé que tu padre intentó sobornar muchas veces a Sirius para conseguirlo, aunque se le resistió, creo que decidió respetar a Lily que cada vez que se hablaba del libro le miraba con temor. También sé que él pensaba regalártelo por tus 16 cumpleaños. Habíamos hablado de ello, aunque yo no estaba ni estoy muy de acuerdo, supongo que los acontecimientos recientes me empujan a tener que ser yo el que se salte las normas y te lo entregue. Dentro de pocos días nos vamos a ver, entonces podremos hablar tranquilamente de ello, yo tampoco lo he leído pero creo que no salimos ninguno muy bien parados. Ya saber que a los 16 no éramos precisamente unos angelitos. _

_Hasta pronto_

_R.J. Lupin_

Harry rasgó el papel y leyó "Las aventuras de 3 animagos, un licántropo y una pelirroja" escrito en secreto por L.Evans sin consentimiento de los nombrados en estas páginas.

Y con otra letra añadido – Y robado en una singular batalla por S.B. que lo esconderá para que su reputación no se hunda en el abismo.

Miró la foto de boda de sus padres, en la que estaba su padrino y sonrió. Así que tenía en sus manos un escrito de su madre... y su visión de todos ellos. Un ruido de alas le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó el libro sobre la cama y abrió a la nueva lechuza "¡Que raro, ya no esperaba más regalos!" cogió el tubo de cartón que portaba y leyó el remite. "¿Draco?". Abrió el tubo y estiró la litografía que había dentro, "Los Girasoles" "¿Cómo sabía Draco...? ¡Ah!, el museo, le vio con Remus delante de este cuadro" Sonrió, recordando la escena de celos que tuvo su origen por este cuadro. "Esta tarde nos veremos de nuevo".

Por la tarde, ambos llegaron puntuales al estudio del pintor. Alfons hoy lucía unos pantalones de pata de elefante verde limón con flores amarillas y camisa y peluca a juego. Estaba de muy buen humor y les recibió a ambos con fuertes abrazos. Vincent les enseñó los bocetos que había hecho por la mañana, la obra iba "viento en popa a toda vela".

-Id a cambiaros que vamos a continuar

Harry y Draco obedecieron. Harry de nuevo se cambió tras el biombo, para desesperación de Draco. Cuando salió llevaba todo el traje abotonado.

-Me ha gustado mucho tu regalo, gracias, no lo esperaba

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni siquiera sabía que conocieses esta fecha.

"No puedes ni imaginar la de cosas que sé de ti, Harry"

-¿No recuerdas? –Dijo Draco acercándose a él – Llevabas los botones desabrochados.

Cuando acercó la mano para desabrocharlos, Harry se la sujetó, por lo que extrañado le miró a lo ojos.

-Este es mi límite Draco, de aquí no te voy a dejar pasar. No voy a ser otro nombre para tu lista de conquistas.

El rubio se quedó helado, con esto no había contado en sus planes.

Continuará....

Me voy de fin de semana, así que tardaré unos días en subir el próximo capítulo, que si no me sale raro, o me pedís que me detenga en contar algo, será el último. Vosotras y vosotros decidís, pero os aviso que no soy telépata, así que dejad comentarios, please. S.


	6. En las mazmorras

No lo conseguí, quería acabar en este capítulo, pero no he podido. Lo siento. Si que os aviso que el próximo está ya en el horno y sí que es el final, y a los que les gustó el posado del cuadro les aviso que tendrán otra escena como me pidieron, y no cuento más.

Siento la tardanza, pero mi fin de semana acabó conmigo coja en la cama y he tardado en poder llegar al PC.

IMPORTANTE. Los personajes, que no son míos, ni gano nada con esto, etc...., piensan entre "comillas". Y lo que está en _cursiva_ es lo que leen. Ah y es SLASH.

RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS

Maika Yugi – En el próximo. Gracias por leerme.

the angel of the dreams – Redescubrió la maldición. Me alegra que te guste.

EN LAS MAZMORRAS

¡Es una zorra!

Un alterado Draco daba vueltas como un tigre enjaulado en la sala común de Slytherin. Blaise le acababa de traer malas noticias

Draco, tranquilízate

¿Quieres que me tranquilice, Blaise?

Si, todo el colegio te va a oír...

Me importa un pimiento que me oigan hasta Londres. Él es mío, MIO

Venga Draco, llevas meses persiguiendo a Harry por todo el colegio y nunca te...

Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Lo hace por ponerme a prueba, lo sé, es por eso, sé que es por eso.

No delires. Por favor, no puedes seguir así, estás obsesionado con él. No comes, no duermes, ...

Pero... ¿no lo entiendes? Él es mío, no puedo vivir sin él

Pues tendrás que aprender

No quiero

No tienes más remedio. Mira Draco... - Blaise le tomó de la mano y le sentó en el sofá – Se lo has pedido ¿Cuántas? ¿una vez por semana, dos? Él jamás te dio esperanza, siempre te ha dicho que no, que lo olvides. Tienes suerte de que es un Gryffindor y lo ha llevado con discreción, cualquier otro te hubiese humillado delante de todo el comedor. Mira, llegan las vacaciones de navidad. Pansy y yo nos vamos a los Pirineos a pasarlas juntos, ven con nosotros. Seguro que te distraes y le olvidas.

¿Por qué con esa sangre- sucia? Una Hufflepuff, por favor. Puede tener a quien quiera, a quien le de la gana del colegio...

Bien, y la eligió a ella.

Pero... si ni siquiera... ¡Es lo mismo! Está claro que ella ganó y yo perdí.

Blaise, cariño – Dijo Pansy, que estaba observándolo todo desde un sillón - ¿Te importaría ir a las cocinas y traerme un poco de fruta?

¿Ahora? Son las 10 de la noche.

Por favor.... ¿si? Anda ves, tengo hambre.

Blaise, suspiró, jamás podía resistirse al tono de gatita mimosa con el que Pansy le pedía algunas cosas. Se puso en pie y salio de la sala común dejando solos a los dos amigos. Como un rayo, y con paso firme Pansy se puso enfrente de Draco y le alzó la barbilla para que la mirase de frente.

¿Y tú te llamas Malfoy? ¿tu eres la cabeza de Slytherin?... ¡Mírate! ¡Das pena! Llorando como una niña. – Sus palabras destilaban veneno.

Pansy yo...

¿tu? ¿quién eres tú?

Draco abrió los ojos con asombro ante esta pregunta.

¿Qué quieres decir, Pansy?

¿Quién eres tu? Porque yo no sé quién eres, no te conozco

Pansy... - El tono de voz de Draco empezaba a denotar contrariedad

"Ella ganó y yo perdí" – Dijo Pansy imitando con burla a su amigo - ¿Desde cuando un Slytherin deja que una Hufflepuff le gane en algo? ¿Desde cuando un Malfoy se da por vencido? ¿Realmente le quieres? Pues ve por él.

Ya, muy graciosa Pansy – Dijo Draco con sarcasmo -¿y como? ¿la fulmino con un rayo? Él la quiere, LA QUIERE.

Eso es lo que él cree, llevan dos días juntos... Juega tus cartas Draco, si no te ama por las buenas... empújale a que lo haga.

No pienso darle una pócima ni nada de eso, no quiero mentira en sus sentimientos.

Ajjjjjjjjjj, como me desesperas. No me refería a eso, sería fácil, y tarde o temprano la Granger se daría cuenta, o el pelirrojo. No, juega sucio, sedúcele. Busca sus debilidades, sus gustos, por qué te dice que no ¿lo sabes? Estás mal acostumbrado, como siempre has tenido a quien querías con un chascar de dedos...

Una vez me dijo que él no sería un nombre en mi lista de conquistas...

Bien, eso nos da varias pistas... la primera que tienes que romper públicamente esa lista... la segunda que busca algo estable, ¡vaya! Potter es un romántico... la tercera...

Que quiere alguien que no de las cosas por ganadas

Exacto, veo que vas aprendiendo...

Tienes razón, creí que se iba a enamorar de mi porque yo así lo quería, y no me di cuenta que con él las cosas no funcionan así.

Por cierto, en esa lista... ¿no figurará su novia, verdad?

Draco sonrió, y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

¿Y los Pirineos?

Podemos ir los cuatro en verano.

La morena le miró con ojos chispeantes y media sonrisa a la que Draco correspondió. Si realmente alguien podía ayudarle esa era Pansy.

Por la noche, Draco no podía dormir. Hacía examen mental de los últimos meses. Desde que en el estudio del pintor le paró 'los manos', su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Casi 10 días tocándole mientras posaban, pero no le dejó avanzar más. Luego, de repente, nada. Desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hasta fue de nuevo a todos los sitios dónde le había visto, en el mercado, en el parque de su barrio, en el museo, pero nada, ni una sola pista, ni siquiera contestaba sus lechuzas. Luego la vuelta a Hogwarts, a penas pudo verle en el tren, y aunque intentó retomar el contacto con él, Harry le evitaba, no siempre, pero si delante de los de su casa. Alguna noche había conseguido estar a solas con él en la torre de astronomía, pero sólo hablando, algún roce, pero poco más, nunca le concedió ni una cita, ni un paseo fuera del colegio, ni un beso... pero pensó que lo único que pasaba es que se estaba haciendo el duro. Luego le vio tontear con algunas chicas y chicos o más bien como tonteaban con él, pero no vio peligro en ello "que estúpido fui".

Cansado de dar vueltas decidió salir a dar un paseo por el castillo, las palabras de Pansy le habían elevado la moral, pero su efecto comenzaba a pasar y empezaba de nuevo a sentirse vencido. Cogio su escoba y decidió alejarse del castillo. Harry una vez le había hablado de una roca situada al otro lado del lago desde la que había un bonito paisaje, y que cuando se sentía muy angustiado solía ir allí para pensar. Después de volar un rato creyó distinguir el sitio en cuestión y bajó. "La verdad es que la vista es increíble, con la luna, el lago parece un espejo en el que se refleja el castillo". Se tumbó en la hierba mirando las estrellas, y para distraerse comenzó a buscar empezando por las de la familia, el Dragón, el Lucio, Narciso,... Casiopea,... Andrómeda... Loki.

¿Por qué penáis, señor? – Dijo una voz de mujer con fuerte acento extranjero.

¿Quién eres tú? – Draco se sobresaltó y se puso en pie de golpe

Solo aquellos cuyas almas penan miran así el firmamento.

De las sombras salió una mujer vestida de gitana. Draco echó mano a su varita, pero parece ser que la había dejado en el castillo. Detrás de la mujer pudo distinguir unos carromatos, y más de su raza. Es curioso, desde el aire no había visto tanta gente.

No tengo nada, ni dinero ni...

¡Ah! No tiene nada que yo quiera, señor, yo tengo todo lo que deseo, tal vez por eso hace mucho que no miro a las estrellas. ¿Tenéis hambre? ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?

No, en realidad ya me iba

Es una pena que se vaya señor, porque tal vez yo si tenga lo que usted necesita.

Draco la miró en silencio, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando, pero si que no debía de irse. Los gitanos le miraban como si esperasen un orden de la mujer, había algo muy raro en el ambiente.

¿Qué tienes tu que yo necesite?

La zíngara cogió sus dos manos y las observó.

Sois brujo, y bueno además. Sangre pura 'limpia' ¿no lo llamáis así? – No esperó la respuesta para continuar- En vuestra mano izquierda, la del destino, veo que nacisteis con el futuro marcado, todo estaba planeado para que fuerais feliz, también veo una maldición antigua, pero no era tema de preocupación. En vuestra mano derecha, la de la vida, veo que no os habéis conformado con el futuro que os estaba destinado y que en un momento dado decidisteis cambiar las reglas... um...interesante, os preocupáis por alguien, yo diría que lo amáis...¿cómo puede ser? En vuestra mano izquierda no aparece la línea del corazón. ¿Tal vez los de tu clan no aman?

No, no aman, y tienen razón.

¿Por qué?

Duele, duele mucho amar y no ser correspondido

Cierto... duele. Pero vos sois apuesto, se ve que tenéis una posición ¿por qué no os corresponde?

Porque cree que soy como los míos, que soy incapaz de amar.

¿Por qué cree eso?

Porque durante años me he encargado de hacerlo público.

Venid a la hoguera, os tiraré las cartas

No creo en eso

Yo nunca fallo, además, os he dicho que yo tengo lo que necesitáis, y os lo voy a dar.

Se acercaron a la hoguera que los hombres habían hecho mientras ellos dos hablaban, el clan gitano estaba ocupado y hacía tiempo que les ignoraban. A Draco le dio la sensación de que si no fuera porque era de noche parecía que estuvieran en plena actividad cotidiana.

Cortad con la izquierda pensando en él.

Draco obedeció. Las cartas empezaron a descubrirse, era una baraja muy antigua y muy usada, jamás había visto una parecida, los dibujos eran bellísimos.

¿Cómo sabia que...?

La gitana sonrió y terminó de colocar las cartas.

Os ama – Al rubio casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al oír eso.- Pero os teme. Ha sufrido mucho y no quiere sufrir más. Ha perdido a muchos seres queridos, uno de ellos hace menos de un año. Además los amigos están en vuestra contra, no así los adultos...

¿Adultos?

Si, el habla de vos con un adulto... poseído por un animal...un licántropo. Éste os apoya, es vuestro mejor aliado.

¡Lupin!

Además está en peligro, habéis conseguido ponerle a salvo con un pacto ¿verdad? habéis mentido para salvarlo... pero sigue en peligro hay mucha gente interesada en matarlo... vuestro padre entre otros.

Lo sé.

Pero no lo hará. habéis roto la maldición de Loki

...¡Berenice!

Vuestro amor es verdadero, mostradle que sois el dragón, que no sois como los de vuestro clan, ...

Draco empezó a ver todo entre nieblas, y a sentir frío. Lentamente notó como su espalda estaba dolorida del suelo, abrió los ojos despacio y vio como el sol empezaba a despuntar... "todo era un sueño". Su barita, su escoba... todo estaba a su lado, y en su mano un extraño colgante en forma de estrella que su madre le había dado antes de coger el tren hacia Hogwarts "¿Cómo me lo quité del cuello?". Se incorporó despacio ya que se notaba entumecido.

No es el mejor sitio para dormir Malfoy.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Si no me equivoco fui yo quien te habló de este sitio

Deberías estar con tu novia, Potter

Y tu ¿Quién es Berenice? La nombrabas en sueños

No te importa

Claro, ya me extrañaba que no te hubieras liado con nadie, y yo que creí...

¿El qué?

No pensé que pudieras ser fiel a nadie

Te equivocaste. ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no me has respondido.

Estaba dando vueltas por el castillo y te vi salir con la escoba, pensé que... bueno, cuando llegué dormías, así que esperé, no es muy seguro dormir fuera del castillo.

¿Qué pensaste?

Quería hablar contigo, quería contarte lo de...

¿Tu novia?

Si, pero veo que se me adelantaron. De todas formas, da lo mismo, quería que lo supieras por mí porque me has pedido salir algunas veces y creí que te debía eso, pero me acabo de enterar que tú tampoco estás solo.

Harry, Berenice es...

No me des explicaciones, eres un Malfoy, no sé como lo pude olvidar. querías un rollo para entretenerte mientras tu novia esta lejos ¿verdad?

No, escucha...

¿No? ¿Y el colgante que acabas de guardar?

Harry, yo no te...

Pero éste no le escuchó, había montado en su escoba y se dirigía a Hogwarts. Draco montó en la suya y salió tras él, pero el condenado Gryffindor era más rápido y no llegó a tiempo de alcanzarlo cuando entró por la ventana de su torre. Draco se fue maldiciendo a las mazmorras. Esta vez si que lo había fastidiado. Antes de llegar a la entrada a su sala, vio al profesor Snape saliendo de su despacho con una botella en la mano, por instinto se escondió y le siguió. Vio como éste se adentraba en lo más profundo y le oyó hablar, al principio no entendía nada, así que se acercó un poco a escuchar.

Esta poción sabe peor que la Matalobos

No te quejes Lupin, con ella te recuperarás pronto

Si, tengo cosas que hacer

No deberías estar aqu

Tenia que hablar con Harry, va a hacer una estupidez

Es como su padre, un inconsciente

¡Maldita luna! ¿Me harías un favor?

¿Cuál?

Vigílalo

No soy una niñera, si quiere destrozar su vida es su problema, tu ya no puedes hacer más.

Por favor...

Está bien. Haré lo que me pides, pero solo porque me has conseguido las raíces que te pedí, y porque Dumbledore si no te apoyo me dará un discurso que no tengo ganas de aguantar.

Eres un buen hombre, aunque intentes disimularlo.

Procura no hacer ruido, si te descubren yo no sé que estás aquí.

Si, lo sé.

Dicho esto, Severus salió deprisa, casi atropellando a Draco que afortunadamente pudo retirarse antes de que lo arrollara. Se quedó apoyado en la piedra asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Malfoy ¿vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí eternamente?

Tiene buen olfato lobo

Esta noche ha sido luna llena, estoy cansado, pero no muerto.

Draco entró. Lo que vio no le gustó, nunca había visto a nadie en un estado tan lamentable, en el fondo le dio pena.

¿Cuántas veces has estado casado, Lupin?

El hombre se sorprendió por la pregunta, no era lo que estaba esperando.

Dos ¿Por qué?

¿Las dos por amor?

¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Quieres saber si los licántropos tenemos sentimientos?

Draco suspiró, ya no le quedaban muchas cartas que jugar, así que se arriesgó haciendo caso al consejo de la zíngara. Al cabo de una eternidad le contó todo al lobo, la maldición, el cuadro, Berenice, los cientos de veces que había intentado acercarse a Harry...Este se limitó a escucharle en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando pedía alguna aclaración. Al terminar se sintió agotado, y a la vez liberado. Miró a los ojos dorados del que fue su profesor esperando...

Tal vez deberías de contarle esto a él, no a mi

No quiere escucharme, nunca ha querido. Es como si hubiese construido un muro anti-Draco – Dijo con ironía y tristeza.

Si no te quiere escuchar a ti, tal vez... no le importe leerlo

¿Eh?

Haz que llegue la historia de la maldición a sus manos. No es que vaya a caer rendido en tus brazos, pero a lo mejor te da una oportunidad

Pero...

Harry es un chico justo, si ve que mereces una oportunidad te la dar

Ya, ¿y su novia?

Eso es algo que debe de resolver él, no tu.

Supongo que tendré que darle una oportunidad.

Supones bien, ahora...Draco, estoy cansado, si no te importa quiero descansar...

Entró en la sala común y se dirigió a la habitación de Pansy. Allí estaba también su prometido, algo contrariado por el cambio de planes vacacionales pero debidamente consolado por su futura esposa.

Creo que ya sé por donde empezar –Ambos le miraron con asombro.

¿Por ducharte y parecer un ser humano?- Rió Pansy

Ya, bueno, si, mientras... ¿Podéis buscarme un par de personajes en la biblioteca? ¿Y de paso espantarme una mosca inoportuna?

Harry estaba sentado mirando al techo, las navidades se aventuraban aburridas. Ron y Hermione se iban a esquiar con los padres de esta, "pagaría por ver la cara de Ron cuando pruebe por primera vez lo de esquiar" y estaban preparando el equipaje. Al menos esta vez..."bueno, no me quedo del todo solo...". En ese momento entró Collin a toda velocidad y cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras camino de los dormitorios, paró:

Harry, Harry, se me olvidaba, hay una Hufflepuff ahí fuera que dice que es importante que salgas.

Harry se incorporó en el sofá y vio como seguía subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras. Se acercó entonces al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y salió, allí estaba una chica rubia esperándole.

¿Habíamos quedado ahora? Creí que nos veríamos en el desayuno

No, es que... venía a decirte que... he cambiado de opinión y que me voy a casa por Navidad

¿Qué? Pero tú... yo... ¿ha pasado algo?

No, nada, solo que he cambiado de opinión, echo de menos a los míos... lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Si, claro, no hay problema. ¿Me escribirás?

Si, todos los días, bueno, me voy a hacer la maleta, adiós.

Se dio media vuelta y le dejó en medio del pasillo sin más explicación. "Al menos podía haberme dado un beso de despedida". Mientras, en una esquina del pasillo, una Pansy satisfecha sonreía.

Muy bien, eres una buena actriz para ser una sangre sucia

Vete al infierno

¡Oh! Que malos modos, encima de que te he hecho un favor...No sé ¿tú que crees que hubiese pensado Potter si supiera que apareces en ciertas listas de...?

Ya he hecho lo que me pediste, ahora ¡déjame en paz! – Y salió corriendo

Ingenua, eso es lo que tú te crees... - Y sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Harry decidió no aparecer hasta la hora de comer, estaba decepcionado y triste, pero el estómago le rugía ya que no había desayunado. Al entrar se encontró con que el 'trio de oro' de Slytherin había decidido pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Miró hacia ellos, Draco le sonrió mientras Pansy y Blaise hacían como que no miraban. No le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó dándole la espalda.

¡Mierda! Sigue enfadado

Tranquilo, Draco, ten paciencia, y no dejes de sonreír.

No me está mirando Pansy

5...4...3...2...1 y... - En ese momento, Harry se giró disimuladamente para mirar de reojo al grupo.

¿Cómo lo sabías?

Instinto femenino, y que la camisa que llevas te queda de muerte.

En ese momento llegó el correo. Harry cogió un paquete que le dejó una de las lechuzas del colegio. Lo abrió y encontró dentro un colgante en forma de estrellas y una nota que ponía:

"_Grandes malditos y maldiciones" Vol. 3. Pág. 348 – Vol. 5. Pág. 734._

El moreno se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, había reconocido el colgante, pero ya no quedaba nadie. Pensó durante unos segundos y fue hacia la biblioteca.

Draco salió de su sala común para ir a cenar. Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasadizos alguien le empujó dentro de un aula. Cuando reaccionó vio unos ojos jade unos milímetros de los suyos y pensó "yo gano, ella pierde" y suspiró.

Continuará...

Espero vuestros comentarios. S.


	7. En la playa

Bueno, llegó el momento de la despedida. Espero haberos entretenido con esta historia, y sobre todo, que la hayáis disfrutado. No me gustaría decepcionaros en el último capítulo, así que he intentado cumplir la mayoría de los deseos que me pedisteis, salvo el de alargar más la historia (necesito reponer pilas, una no está acostumbrada a esto).

IMPORTANTE. Los personajes, que no son míos, ni gano nada con esto, etc...., piensan entre"comillas" es SLASH.

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

Claudia – Gracias, pero todo tiene su fin, buaaaaaaaa, jajajaja, no, la próxima seguro que es más larga, pero este es mi segundo fic y no me atrevía a tanto.

Maika Yugi – Espero no fastidiarla al final. Y gracias por todo.

OlgaxTomFelton1 – Ya me conoces, me gusta que participéis rellenando los espacios en blanco, lo hace todo más divertido. Gracias miles.

Duare- Siempre me han gustado esas pelis en las que se mezclan sueño y realidad. Y tienes razón, pero si lo aclaran todo hablando, en el primer capítulo ¡me quedo sin fic!. Gracias.

Yáre – Gracias, espero que te guste lo que queda.

Murtilla – Espero que ya hayas podido leer es tercero. Pansy es una mala, muy buena amiga de sus amigos, y Harry... Gracias por leerlo.

EN LA PLAYA

Harry estaba tumbado boca abajo tomando el sol en la pequeña playa privada de su casa de verano. Hacía 5 años que había terminado Hogwarts. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados, y miraba al horizonte. Habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida en estos años, primero acabar los estudios, cosa que fue muy complicada ya que desde que empezó su relación con Draco todo habían sido líos, discusiones, celos, rupturas y reconciliaciones, pero no solo con el rubio que resultó ser tremendamente posesivo, sino con sus amigos desde 1º, los miembros de su propia casa, media Orden del Fénix... todo parecía ponerse cuesta arriba. Al principio contaron con Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Severus "¡quién lo iba a decir!" Dumbledore, Narcisa y la Sra. Weasley que desde hacía años se carteaban e intercambiaban recetas de cocina y alguna que otra cosa más. Luego se unieron Ron y el resto de Weasley, Hermione... a veces parecía un dominó que caía pieza a pieza. Luego, la boda casi a escondidas, y cuando Draco quedó en estado las cosas se desquiciaron "hasta en eso rompió la tradición familiar". La Orden tuvo que esconderlos y tuvieron que hacer un Fidelius, "afortunadamente esta vez no nos traicionaron", que le costó la vida a Pansy y la cordura a Blaise.

Una vez nacida la criatura tuvo que huir de Lucius con Draco casi muriéndose y el bebé rubio en brazos "no sé porqué fuimos a mostrárselo", pero Narcisa lo arregló todo con un poco de arsénico. Draco jamás volvió a nombrar a su padre y Narcisa jamás dio una explicación de sus actos, aunque las malas lenguas dijeron que, a parte de salvar su linaje, Narcisa vengaba la muerte de su amante extranjero, envenenado por Lucius poco antes de que Draco ingresara en Hogwarts.

El Lord Oscuro empezó a perder partidarios, y un extraño virus gástrico le dejó muy mal de salud, y aunque Snape hizo miles de pociones, solo consiguió que empeorase. Al final se retiró a algún lugar de Brasil para recuperarse, allí sus mortífagos hicieron grandes trabajos de magia negra y volvió con fuerzas renovadas, y los enfrentamientos fueron muchos y sangrientos, pero al final Harry consiguió derrotarlo dejándolo reducido a cenizas. Dumbledore quedó muy malherido y en su convalecencia McGonagall, Snape y Lupin se encargaron de hacer desaparecer las diferentes facciones que aun quedaban en otros países.

De repente empezó a sentir unos suaves labios que se posaban lentamente por lo alto de su espalda, cerró lo ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que empezaba a sentir.

-¿En qué (beso) estás (beso) pensando (beso) Harry?

-En las mazmorras de Hogwarts, en le primer beso que te di.

-Fue estupendo.

-Si, pero no dejo de pensar que ya sabías lo que iba a pasar.

-Y lo sabía, te lo he contado muchas veces, Berenice...

Harry se volvió y le miró a sus ojos grises, sonrió al ver que por tercera vez y pese a todos los cuidados que ponía, se le estaba pelando la nariz a Draco.

-Hablando de Berenice - dijo incorporándose - ¿No tendrías que estar dándola el desayuno?

-Ah, eso, han venido Remus y mi madre, y están con ella.

-¿Ya? La fiesta no es hasta esta tarde.

-Ya conoces a mi madre, su nieta se sagrada y 'no todos los días se cumplen 3 años'- Dijo imitando a Narcisa

-Si, eso y que no se fía de nosotros para preparar la fiesta. – Dijo el moreno con fastidio. - ¿Y Remus que hace aquí?

-Creo que es mejor que te lo explique él. No me mires así, aunque intuyo lo que pasa yo tampoco lo sé seguro.

-Sería su tercer matrimonio... Bueno, creo que hoy va a ser un día lleno de sorpresas. Vamos a ver que pasa.

-Quieto ahí, ¿A dónde piensas ir?... Ni se te ocurra, Berenice está con la abuela y Remus está con ellas, y tu y yo hace tiempo que no estamos solos

-Draco

-Um – Empezó a acercarse al moreno

-Estate quieto – Dijo Harry medio sonriendo

-No, por nada del mundo me vas a parar ahora. – Se acercó más

-Nos ven desde la casa – Draco se separó de golpe y miró hacia arriba

-Cierto, ven – Y tiró del brazo de su pareja

Harry se dejó llevar entre las rocas, a un trozo de arena que probablemente solo estaba con la bajamar. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no tenía muchas ganas de resistirse, después de todo... Se tumbó despacio en el pequeño trozo de arena sin perder de vista los ojos grises que le miraban, Draco se tumbó a su lado izquierdo y comenzó a besarlo, despacio, muy despacio, mientras notaba como una mano le agarraba por la nuca y lo acercaba más. Con la mano derecha intentaba no perder la postura, ya que aún no quería apoyarse del todo en su compañero, mientras con la otra empezaba a acariciar su pecho. Harry reaccionó como siempre a sus caricias con un gemido débil dentro del beso, que empezó a hacerse más rápido y profundo. En ese momento Draco dejó caer todo su peso sobre Harry sintiendo como este le abrazaba. Un mar de sensaciones ya conocidas les empezó a invadir cuando una ola les cubrió a los dos sin previo aviso. Harry casi se atraganta con el agua y Draco de la impresión se había incorporado de golpe.

-Maldita sea – Maldijo Draco -... ¿es que no podemos tener un momento de intimidad sin que nada ni nadie nos lo corte?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, - Harry intentaba respirar con normalidad mientras escupía el agua que había tragado – Solo ha sido un pequeño contratiempo. Ven a mi lado de nuevo... eh... -Su voz se volvió insinuante.

Draco estaba a punto de obedecer a su amante cuando:

-Mira cariño, aquí están, ves, no se han ido...

-Hola Narcisa –Harry se dio por vencido

-Mamá... ¿no podías esperar en casa?

-No, Berenice se asustó al mirar a la playa y no veros y empezó a llorar, y sabes que no puedo ver esos ojitos verdes tristes – Narcisa empezó a hacer carantoñas a la pequeña que sonrió.

-Será mejor que volvamos todos a casa, ¿y Remus?- Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Discutiendo con el Sr. Weasley sobre no sé que aparato muggle.

-¿Están aquí los Weasley?

-Si hijo, además han venido todos ya, padres, hijos, nietos... todos

-Bien, la fiesta será más larga, solo falta...

-Oh, no Harry, están ya todos los invitados, Dumbledore pensó que hace un gran día para una barbacoa y cambió vuestros planes.

-¡Maldito viejo! – Murmuró Draco

Entró en la casa que hacía unos minutos estaba casi vacía y se encontró con todo el mundo ocupado en la preparación de una barbacoa, adornos de cumpleaños, colocación de paquetes, recolocación de muebles, zona de guardería... suspiró y sonrió. En ese momento, Harry le abrazó por la cintura y llevándole suavemente empezó a saludar a todos los presentes, hasta que sin que nadie se diera cuenta acabaron en un armario.

-Harry, ¿qué haces?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte

-Estamos en un armario, ¿no puede esperar?

-No, porque dentro de un rato se lo tendremos que decir a todos los presentes

-No

-¿Cómo que no?

-No puede ser

-Draco, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-¿Estas embarazado?

-¿Cómo...?

-Yo ya pasé por eso ¿recuerdas? Digamos que te he observado

-¿Y?

-Esto es grandioso, fantástico – Draco besó a Harry con fuerza y salió del armario gritando

-Escuchad todos, escuchadme. Tengo, tenemos algo importante que deciros.

El silencio en la sala fue instantáneo y todos los presentes pararon sus labores y les miraron. Draco cogió de la mano a Harry con fuerza y dijo:

-Berenice va a dejar de se hija única

-¿Qué? Eso es fantástico hijo –Narcisa fue la primera en reaccionar- ¿De cuanto estas cariño?

-Jajajaja, no, yo no soy esta vez – Y miró cariñosamente a su pareja.

Harry vio como a cámara lenta, que un montón de gente se le echaba encima y empezaba a felicitarle, abrazarle, darle la mano, besos... Cuando sintió a Remus a su lado que lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Yo también tengo una buena noticia – Su voz era como un susurro, y entre tanto alboroto, Harry a penas le oía.

-¿Te casas?

-Sí – Dijo el lobo – por tercera vez

En ese momento todo el mundo volvió a quedarse quieto y a la expectativa, Remus seguía abrazado a Harry que aun no había soltado la mano de Draco. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Tonks, que al verse observada, empezó a esparcir salsa de miel en las costillas de la barbacoa como si la cosa no fuese con ella...

-¡Felicidades! – Estalló toda casa.

Por la noche, Draco se tiraba en plancha sobre la cama, Berenice estaba tan alterada con todo lo ocurrido ese día que había tardado una eternidad en dormirla, mientras Harry recolocaba los muebles y despedía a los últimos invitados.

-Ha sido un día de locos.

-Si, lo ha sido, pero ha sido un gran día – Harry se tumbó con suavidad a su lado.

-Estoy molido

-¡Lástima! Quería retomar lo que empezamos en la playa.

-No estoy tan molido. –Draco sonrió con picardía mientras se colocaba de nuevo encima de su amante, justo en la postura que lo habían dejado.

Dos cuadros les observaban desde la cabecera de su cama. En uno un demonio con largas alas y el pelo dorado sorprendía a un joven ángel moreno que era besado por un chico por primera vez en su vida. En el otro era el demonio el que descubría la pasión del ángel.

---Flash Back---

Eran finales de julio, y como un año antes, Draco se encontró llamando a la misma puerta roja. Esta vez fue Alfons el que abrió. Estaba tal y como el rubio le recordaba, solo que esta vez llevaba unas mallas de leopardo y una camisa negra sin botones que se cerraba con una lazada en el estómago dejando todo el pecho al descubierto. Su peluca era rubia con mechones negros y de negro también llevaba los ojos, labios y uñas.

-Ya estás aquí, te estaba esperando con impaciencia. Pero que guapo estás, veo que el amor te sienta bien.

-Hola Alfons, veo que ya llegó Harry.

-Si, pero no fue él el que me lo contó. Además su tío esta cobrando, ese cerdo gordo... ojalá reventase como una bamba de chocolate (pastel muggle típico en España).

-No te ofendas Alfons, pero no creo que esté relleno de algo tan bueno.

-No, la verdad que yo tampoco lo creo.

-¿Quién te lo contó? ¿El viejo?

-¡Oh! No, no, fue Severus, somos amigos desde la infancia

-¿Cómo? Tú eres, eras, eres... ¡Slytherin!

-Si, ¿no te lo había dicho? Creí que sí, se me olvidaría comentártelo.

-Pero, dejaste la magia por un muggle.

-Lo que uno es capaz de hacer por amor, ¿verdad?

Draco esquivó de nuevo al tío de Harry que salía a toda prisa después de haber cobrado. El moreno estaba sonriente mirando una foto del cuadro del año pasado cuando se acercó para besarlo.

-El mecenas quedó tan satisfecho con el resultado que me pidió una segunda parte – Dijo Vincent mientras le mostraba la foto a Draco.

-¿Cómo lo titulaste? – Preguntó Harry

-"La pasión y la inocencia". Um, veo que habéis crecido, Alfons tenía razón, menos mal que compró ropa nueva. Cambiaos, ya sabéis en qué consiste esto. Mientras preparamos el atrezo y luego os explico lo que quiero.

Ambos hicieron lo que el pintor les dijo, esta vez Harry no se escondió tras el biombo, para deleite de Draco, que como llevaba menos ropa tardó menos en arreglarse.

-Nos divertimos mucho el año pasado ¿verdad?

-Bueno, yo lo pasé bastante mal. No es fácil estar en esa pose con la persona a la que quieres y, que te ha rechazado.

-Draco, lo siento, yo estaba... confundido.

-Ya pasó, además ahora eres mío, pese a que cierta Hufflepuff dice que te he hechizado

-No fui bueno para ella, le fui infiel, y...

-Eso también pasó ya. Además, se consoló en tres días en los brazos de Cho, que gracioso, al final dos de tus exnovias acabaron juntas...

En ese momento un cojín cayó sobre la cabeza de Draco, que empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas. Harry simulando estar ofendido pasó a la habitación que hacía de estudio. El escenario era el mismo, las telas de colores y el sofá de cuero negro. Miró a Alfons, a Vincent y luego a Draco. Sonrió con malicia y cogiendo al rubio lo llevó hasta el sofá.

-Prepárate, Vincent, este cuadro lo vas a titular "La revancha del ángel".

Dicho esto empujó a Draco sobre el sofá. El rubio quedó tendido con la parte alta de la espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos, el brazo izquierdo estirado sobre el borde del respaldo del sofá y el derecho cayendo al suelo y, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar Harry le rasgó la camisa dejando su blanco hombro derecho al descubierto. Con la cabeza levantada hacia su pareja y sus ojos grises abiertos, el demonio miraba al ángel con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. Harry decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Draco, dejando que éste doblase su pierna izquierda apoyando su desnudo pie en el sofá, mientras que el otro lo apoyaba en el suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola caída en el suelo, y mientras con su mano derecha se desabrochaba la camisa con la izquierda empezaba a soltarle el cinturón. Cuando consiguió abrir del todo su camisa se inclinó hacia delante, puso su mano libre sobre los labios de Draco y se inclinó a besarle debajo del ombligo. La espalda de Draco se arqueó a la vez que cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras besaba los dedos de Harry que aprovechaba para de un tirón, y sin dejar el vientre de su compañero, terminar de sacarle el cinturón.

-¡Fantástico! –Dijo Vincent – Eso era exactamente lo que os iba a pedir. Alfons, estos chicos me leen el pensamiento

-Si, por favor, os dejo aquí, el zumo, me voy directo a la ducha, creo que necesito refrescarme.

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

FIN

Gracias a todos y todas por llegar hasta aquí. Espero vuestros comentarios. Hasta pronto. S


End file.
